The Deal
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: This is how I wished "Thor: Dark World" should have gone.. After Jane Foster sees that her god of thunder boyfriend, Thor, had joined SHIELD's her group The Avengers she decides that she would take them up on their job offer to be the top Astrophysicist. Thor comes back after being warned of Jane's future not being long. Will he be able to protect her? Or will the danger catch up?
1. Chapter 1

**Jane's POV:**

"Falling asleep on the job again I see." I hear Pepper Potts voice ring out through my small laboratory. I yank my head up and she instantly starts laughing. I see out of the corner of my that there's a piece of paper stuck to my cheek. I groan and yank it off of my face. Her laughter dies down a bit. "Here." She says handing me a cup of McDonald's coffee. "You look like you could use it."

I let out a small chuckle. "I really look that bad?" She laughs again. "Uh- yeah. You're lucky Thor is still in Asgard or he'd be scared away." I let out a snort. It stays silent for a while until Pepper breaks it. "You really miss him don't you?" I nod my head. "Yeah. He made feel protected. Like there was nothing that could harm me. And now with him in a different realm I feel so vulnerable."

"Vulnerable huh? Well I know exactly how to fix that." I raise my eyebrow at her. "Well you see Nat is out with Darcy at Subway, but how much do you wanna bet that when she gets back that she would train you. You know like get you into shape." The idea intrigues me, but also frightens the shit out of me. Nat has killed people before and I've barely been able to kill a spider. "Do you really think she would train me?" "Do you really think who would train you."

Pepper and I's heads snap towards the voice. It's Natasha and Darcy. "Uhh." I ramble. "Oh gosh. Natasha would you like to train Mrs. Jane Foster?" Pepper asks like it's nothing. She does realize that she just asked a trained assassin to train a small, frail astrophysicist. I was preparing to hear her start laughing, but instead she started squealing. "Oh my god yes! I've been waiting for this day to come! Oh my goodness when should we start?" She said excitedly while jumping up and down. "Uh. Uh." I look at Pepper and Darcy and they both look as confused as I do. I open my mouth to answer, but a beeping sound cuts me off.

We all look towards my desk. My radiation monitor is going crazy. I jump out of my chair and run towards it. I pick it up and see that it's getting extremely strong readings about twenty miles from here. "Natasha I'm so sorry, but I have to go see what this is before SHIELD does." "No. No. Of course! Just make sure you turn the volume down on that thing. SHIELD has enhanced speakers on the security cameras and they'll end up following you." I tie my hair up in a mess bun and throw my lab coat off. "Thanks Nat! Bye Pepper!" I grab Darcy's wrist and drag her out the door.

"Darcy make sure that there is a car waiting for us downstairs!" I tell her as we rush past some other scientists who were too busy with their own work to even notice that there were two girls running out of the science hall of the SHIELD data base. "Already got it ready."

We make it down to the parking garage and I see an old station wagon pull up and a young boy pop out of the driver seat. "Who's he?" I ask Darcy. "Oh that's Ian. My intern. No that I have four credits taken care of and obviously this intern thing is getting really hard so I got myself an intern." She says nonchalantly. I roll my eyes and hop in the back seat. "Step on it Ian!" He and Darcy jump in the car and we take off.

45 minutes later.

"An abandoned building. That's where all this radiation is coming from?" I say confused. "Well it's better than a crowded area I guess." I say adjusting to it better.

We start walking into the building, It's quiet. Kinda like a scary movie. Speaking of scary movies I hear footsteps approaching. The three of us stop moving. "Hello?" I call out. Darcy slaps my shoulder. "Ow." I whisper yell. "Do you really wanna be the stupid white girl who dies first in a horror movie?" She shouts. We glare at each other until Ian interrupts us. "Uh guys. Look." He says pointing in front us. We slowly turn our heads to see two little kids staring at us frightened.

I quickly change my attitude and put a smile on my face. "Hi there." I say happily. "Are you guys the cops?" The dark skinned boy asks. "Ha! If I was a cop I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get in trouble every time I tased someone." Darcy said. Ian started laughing. "You see I knew there was a reason I liked you. Hey Jane he likes me jokes." Darcy said as if there weren't two kids staring at us. "No honey I'm not a cop. I'm a scientist." "Oh so you're here for the truck." The lighter girl says. "Truck? What truck?" I question urgently. "Here follow us." The boy says. He and the girl turn around and walk away.

I start speed walking towards where they headed off. As I'm walking across the concrete floors I hear Darcy call after me. "Are we seriously gonna follow a couple of ten year olds? This is some children of the corn shit!" I just ignore her and keep following the kids. When I finally catch up with them I see that they are standing next to a concrete mixer. "We were just playing soccer and I kicked the ball inside of here. We both ran in and saw the truck. The ball kept rolling towards so I still chased it. I got really close the truck and the ball just stopped. I tripped and my shoulder hit the truck and this happened." He put his hand under the bumper and lifted the truck .He literally lifted the truck.

I can't believe this is happening. I started walking towards it, but my monitor started beeping again. I check it and see that the truck isn't what is making this thing go off. "Darcy come record and take notes, I'm gonna find the radiation." I start towards the stairs that were located in the corner of the room.

I'm six floors up when the beeping gets crazier. I stop running and start slowly walking. There's a little red light glimmering in the middle of the room. I'm pretty sure that's not radiation, but obviously some type of it because why would my monitor be going off. I pull some extra latex gloves out of my purse and put them on. I drop my purse to the floor and put my hand out to touch it. I walk closer. I can feel the heat coming from it. It feels like a campfire! I'm about three inches away when i just throw myself forward.

I see a blinding purple and yellow light and I wake up on some weird stone. I sit up and rub my head. I adjust my eyes to see that I'm not in the building anymore. I'm on some type of cliff, in some freakish cave. I stand up and see something crazy. There a two boulders on top of each other. Except there's nothing between them. Just a red light, weird square drawings on the bottom stone, and a tiny square the floating between the two rocks.

If I grab it maybe it can lead me back to Earth, because this is definitely not Earth. I go over to the rock and put my arm through. My arm isn't long enough at first reach so I squat down a little and reach my arm in farther. I peer in to see that I'm less then a millimeter away. I thrust my arm forward. There's a sharp pain in my finger. I draw my hand back and see that the cube pricked my finger and now blood is spilling out of my finger top. I stumble back a bit in shock, but the real horror comes when I look up.

There is this silver snake shaped thing outlined with this red liquid. I'm still holding my hand as the blood pours out even more, but instead of dripping to the ground it floated towards the thing. I let out a scream. I start walking backwards. I hear rocks crumble under me. I look down and see I'm at the edge of the cliff, but I was still walking. I fall backwards. I scream once more as I fall to my death, but my death never comes. The snake thing has wrapped itself around me. It lifts me to the top of the cliff and pulls my arms out. The small glimmer that was in the building was right in front of me. Only this time it was bigger. It opens my mouth and shoots down my throat. I start choking. The snake starts to slither into my ears and nose now. After it finishes it throws me to the ground. I close my eyes so I don't see the ground on the way down.

I land stomach first on a cold and hard floor. The floor in the cave was hot. I open my eyes confused to see that I'm back in the building. Oh thank god! I realize how tired I was. I roll over on my back and let the exhaustion take over and close my eyes.

* * *

**Thor's POV:**

I walk onto the now fully completed rainbow bridge to visit Heimdall. I need to see how Jane is. I walk into the bifrost opening and see Heimdall in his usual stance. I walk up right next to him. "How is she?"

He lets out a small laugh. "Why don't you ever just come to see me? You always want to know about her." We both laugh. "I'm just joking she's fine. Her work for SHIELD has brought her to-" He stops talking. I step forward a bit and see the look of horror in his eyes. "Heimdall. What's going on?" I ask frantically. "It's Jane. I can not see her." My heart drops. "I can't see her, but I sense that she's gotten herself into grave danger." "Open the bifrost!" I command. He picks up his sword and slams it back down. The portal opens and I'm about to step in when there is a hand on my shoulder.

"Jane, she's not just in danger now but she's also-" He starts stumbling on his words. Of all the years that I've known Heimdall I've never seen him so stressed. "Look my prince I saw your maiden's future. It is not long. Not long at all. What ever danger she's put herself into it's going to get her killed." He warns me. I put on a mask of determination and walk into the bifrost. On the inside I'm horrified. If I lose Jane I don't know what I'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane Pov: **

I wake up on the floor of the disgusting abandoned building. I sit up rub and my chest. For some reason it burns. As I rub my chest I see a red glimmer. I cautiously pull my hand away from my body. Oh my god! It wasn't a dream? There is this shiny red substance swirling around my hand. The radiation is real, and is now inside of me.

I quickly stand up and dust my skirt off. I run down the stairs, tripping a few times. I sprint out of the building. I look back at it and I could have sworn that I saw someone watching me out the sixth floor window. I turn back around and see that there is about three cop cars outside. Darcy is talking to an officer, and he was taking notes.

"Darcy?" I call out. She looks up, and I can tell that she was crying. "Jane!" She yells and runs over to me. She flings her arms around me. "Oh my goodness Jane where have you been?" She pulls away and fixes her hat. "What do you mean? I've been on the sixth floor this whole time." I tell her confused. "No you weren't. Ian and I went from floor to floor looking for you. You were nowhere to be found!" I look down at my hand again and remember about the radiation. If I tell Darcy she'll probably have a heart attack. I don't want to scare anybody so I think I'll just keep this little secret to myself.

"Right. Um well I found this secret room and I went in there. And come to think of I did end up coming back out on the seventh floor. I guess I just couldn't hear you when I was the room." I say trying to sound as convincing as possible. She seemed to believe it because she just sighed, nodded, and hugged me again.

An officer came over and started asking me questions. I was in the middle of giving my occupation when the rain started to pour down. I noticed that the officer and I weren't getting wet at all. After a while the officer noticed too. He started to freak out, calling me these names in Spanish. He began hyperventilating and ended up fainting.

Not wanting to be questioned as to why I made a police officer pass I walked off by a four foot tall wall. It separated me from jumping off into the ocean. Gosh. What is going on? There's a giant clash of thunder and it makes me shudder. Not because it was loud, but because of Thor. God I miss him so much. It's been two years and he still hasn't come back. Well yeah he's come back to Earth, but not to me. I mean we made a deal. Did we not? I mean could I really have imagined that he promised to come back. Could I have also imagined that amazing kiss. Wait. What if the kiss wasn't amazing to him, and that's why he hasn't come to see me. There I finally figured out the puzzle. I scared him off by kissing him. He probably just wanted a one time thing.

I sigh and rest my elbows on the wall. Why am I so worried about Thor? I mean he obviously isn't worried about me. Besides I have a date with an amazing guy named Richard in about- I look down at my watch- oh shit! My date's in a hour! I whip around to go back to the base, but then I see him. There he is. Just standing there as his bright red cape flows in the wind.

Thor.

There's so many emotions running through me right now, but shock takes first place. I stagger towards him with my jaw basically on the floor. "Jane." He says deeply with a smile forming on his face. A smile? How can he smile after he knows he broke our deal. Suddenly the anger of being left behind takes over and my hand meets his cheek. Surprised by my actions he looks at me with a frown.

"Don't you 'Jane' me. I've been waiting for two years for you come back to Earth!" I shout. He goes to say something, but I cut him off. "Oh that's right. You did come back to Earth. In fact you were here for months on in and you still never came to visit me. You know After you left Earth again without a goodbye I thought if I took SHIELD up on their offer that you'd come back for some mission. But you know what? You never did. I kept telling myself that he has something very important to do. That you were saving lives like I know you were, but you wanna know what really hurt. What really hurt was when I came to SHIELD and your fellow 'Avengers' knew more facts about you then I did. It hurt, because I didn't even know that your favorite color was red. Or that your brother was adopted." I put my head in my hands and started to weep. I guess seeing him caused all these emotions to come flooding out.

I feel the warmth of his arms wrap around me. "Jane, you have no idea how much it hurts to see you cry. My love I had to put an end to the slaughter that my brother had caused through out the realms." He whispered into my hair. We pull away. "As excuses go, it's not terrible." I say as I wipe the tears from eyes. We both laugh.

"Jane I hope you know I would never intentionally hurt you." He steps closer and grabs both of my hands. We interlace our fingers and stare into each other's eyes. I feel like I can see his soul. I can see the heroism and honesty, but I can still see the trauma and pain he's endured. "I love you Jane Foster." He says so low that I get shivers. "I love you too Thor." I say with a shaky breath.

We both lean in for a kiss when just suddenly stops. WHAT? "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer me and stares down at my chest. Are you freaking kidding me? "You're such a pig." I say disgusted. "No I'm staring at your female chest, but at this red glow. Jane are you well? What is this?" He asks looking very worried. Oh shit the radiation. "It's-uh nothing. Um I think Darcy is calling me. Coming Darcy." I turn around to walk away, but he caught my wrists. "Jane. My lady. Please tell me what happened." I might as well tell him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know throughout the story I'll get some facts wrong, but I really hope you can overlook it. Alright thanks again and I hope you enjoy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane's POV:**

"-and then I woke up inside the building, and I came outside to see that Darcy had placed an amber alert." I finish explaining. I let out a giant breath as I feel a heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders. I rub my forehead and look up at Thor, who was staring down at me worriedly. We just stare at each other for a bit before he starts to question me again. "My lady how come you lied at me at first? Have I not earned your full trust? Did me coming to New York really make you distrust me? If so I'm very sor-" I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Thor no it's not that. It's just I didn't want you to worry about me just after you just got here. And about the whole trusting thing Thor. Thor you are probably the person I trust most in the entire world." I smile reassuringly at him. He smiles back, and cups my face. "Lady Jane It pains me to say this, but we must part." My face drops and apparently so does the smile on my face, because he was quick to finish up on his statement "No I don't mean part to different realms. But to return you to SHIELD headquarters. You must be tested for illnesses. Also we must ask Tony Stark to figure out what this glowing figure is inside of your chest." He saves himself.

I nod at him to let him know that I understand. I was about to say something when another officer came over. "Excuse me miss, but we must finish up the questions from the officer earlier." He says nervously as he glances up at Thor who was staring down at him. I chuckle. "Yeah sure I'll answer some questions." He grabs my shoulder to lead me to a more secure place, but something horrible happened. A giant red and black force field reacted and shot the poor officer backwards. I feel a giant wave of weakness wash over me. I feel my ankles go limp and I drop to the ground.

I look up and see that the world has become blurry. My vision starts to clear up as Thor bends down to check on me. "Sir step away from her she's dangerous." I hear a police officer shout at him. Thor looks up at him and glares. "So am I." He growls. Wow that was hot. He picks me up bridal style, and he takes off into the sky. The weakness comes back, and I drift back into unconsciousness.

2 hours later.

I wake, with yet another frigging headache. Great. I sit up and the pain in my head increases. "Fuck." I grumble. I open my eyes, and see the awful familiar gray metal walls. Oh god. Why am I in the lab? Oh no, did Thor bring me here. I appreciate the kindness in his gesture, but I really would rather be anywhere else right now. I stand up off the couch and head to the door to go find Thor, but as I'm about to open it someone decides to swing it open, hitting me on the head. I instinctively put my hand up to my head to try and push away the pain. I stumble backwards, and end up hitting the arm of the couch. I trip on the heel of my shoe and fall backwards. I seem to be doing that a lot today. I fall back onto the couch, only to bounce off towards the ground. As I tumble to the ground, I bang my elbow against the bottom of the desk that was located next to the sofa. "Ow. Shit!" I call out in pain. This day can not get any worse.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay Jane Foster? I promise if I had seen that there was a dame in front of the door, I wouldn't have opened it." I look up to see Steve Rogers holding his hand out to me with an apologetic smile. I take his hand and smile back at him. "Thanks Steve, but was there something you wanted. You usually don't come down this ring unless Agent Romanova is down here." I smirk at him. He stares at me blushing for a few moments, before he literally snaps out of it. "No! No! I'm not here t-to see Nat. I mean Miss Romanova. I-I mean Agent Romanova. I mean the greatest beauty that ever lived. I-I m-mean -" He stops rambling and takes a deep breath, while I try to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up in my throat.

"I mean I came over here to give you these pain killers." He said picking up two Advils and a cup of water off a near desk. I put both in my mouth and take a big swig of the water. "Thank you Steve. No tell me why you really came down here." I say unconvinced as I sit back down on the couch. He chuckles and sits down next to me. "Alright you got me. I didn't just come down here to see if you were okay. I also came down here to get some 'womanly' advice, as Tony calls it." He tells me nervously. I crack a smile at his shyness. He's just to adorable. "Oh really?" I ask teasingly.

"Uh yes ma'am." He says looking down with a crimson shade growing on his cheeks. "Well I'm sure I can answer any questions you have, but first you must tell me who you need advice on." I say playfully. "Natasha Romanova." He mumbles under his breath, but I caught it. "Awe you have a crush on Nat." I squeal like a school girl. He blushes even harder. "I guess that's what you would call it. Anyways I need to know what to do to get her attention. Also how do I get her attention away from Mr. Clint Barton? You see with Peggy it all came naturally. The flirting and the love. It all came by itself, but with Natasha I feel as if it's not there at all for her. That we don't even have the same feelings for each other, and she just sees me as one of her friends." He lets out a sigh, and puts his head in his hands.

I feel so bad for him! I mean I know that Nat has feelings for him, because every time we bring him up her eyes light up. But he would never believe me. So I'm just gonna have to prove it to him. But how am I gonna do that? Jealousy! Of course! I'll get Steve to hang put with some girl in front of Natasha, and he'll see that she feels the same way when he sees she gets super jealous. I put my hand on his knee, and his head perks up. "Steve I have an idea." I say calmly, and he immediately sits up straighter. "Well what is it Jane Foster?" He asks curiously. "Well you know my friend Darcy? Well my plan is that you guys start pretend flirting and sneaking fake glances to each, but only in front of Nat. She'll start to get jealous. The big finale will be when the company Christmas Ball comes around in a month. You ask Natasha to the ball, and it will totally throw her for a loop but it'll be worth it. So what do you think?"

He looks at me questioningly, then his face breaks into a smile. "I love the idea! I'll go ask Darcy right now. Thank you so much Jane Foster!" He grins at me. I squeal again, and we hug. Our hug is cut short by someone clearing their throat. We break away and look at the door to see Thor glaring at Steve. "Oh hello Thor, my friend. Jane here was just helping me with some lady troubles." Steve assures him as he stands from the couch wiping his khaki's. He turns to me and smiles. "Thank you again Jane Foster. I will make sure to make my way to Darcy Lewis immediately." He gives me a small wave before leaving the room clapping Thor's back. I sigh happily. I probably just helped Captain America and The Black Widow get married. I look back over at Thor who was still staring me down.

"Is there something wrong my love?" I ask truly confused. I mean why was he glaring holes into Steve's back as he left. Before my thoughts could continue Thor's voice boomed around the metal walls. "I do not like that you were alone with another man my lady." He says angrily. I start laughing. Awe Thor is jealous. "Why are you laughing Jane? I simply tell how I feel on a subject, and you laugh at it." He says sounding hurt. My laughter quickly dies down. I pat the spot on the couch next to me, and he reluctantly sits down. "Were you jealous?" I ask bluntly. He scoffs. "Please. Asgardians do not get jealous. We find it a useless emotion." He says in a stern tone.

I roll my eyes and scoot closer to him. "Are you sure you weren't jealous?" I ask playing with his hair. "I suppose I was slightly envious that you were touching limbs with another male." He grumbles. I chuckle a little and decide that I'm gonna make him feel better. I put my lips to his ear. "You know I find you being jealous very hot." I whisper huskily. "My lady, are you trying to seduce me?" He asks teasingly. I sit on my knees, and grin that I'm eye level with him now. "Maybe I am." I whisper again as I inch closer. "Maybe I'm not." I mumble against his lips as I pull him into a rough kiss.

Things get quickly heated. Hey lays me down on the couch and he puts one leg on the ground for better leverage. I wrap my legs around his abdomen, and I instantly feel closer to him. As out tongues battle for dominance, we failed to hear the footsteps that were approaching the lab. As Thor's mouth was devouring mine the door swung open. Both didn't notice until someone started yelling. "Oh dear god!" We instantly pull apart. Clint Barton is standing in the doorway of my lab rubbing his eyes. "Oh my god Clint I'm so sorry you had to see that." I apologize. "No it's fine. I think I'm just a little blind, that's all. Anyways Tony said he's ready for you guys down at his lab."

"Thank you brother." Thor says, and the two boys nod at each other and Clint leaves. Thor grabs my hand, and smiles down at me. "Ready?" He asks me. "Ready." I say trying to sound convincing. But honestly I'm terrified.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm loving you're guys responses! Please keep reviewing. I hope someone will give me some constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter it took forever to write, but it was worth it. ***SPOILER ALERT*** in about 8 chapters some of you will hatem for killing one of the characters. Just a fair warning. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony's POV:**

I was working on some press issues with Pepper when Goldilocks came rushing in, saying that Jane has some type of chemical inside of her. Pepper nearly had a heart attack. She started yelling at me to check on the small scientist, and I was about to decline the offer when Thor started to go into detail. Apparently there is this red glowing light coming from inside her body. I mean someone else who has shiny light inside them also, has to be tested. I tell Thor that I'll see her, and that I'll send someone down to get him and Jane when I'm ready.

From the one year that I've known Jane Foster she has seized to amaze me. I remember when I first met her. I told her, "not to get too disappointed when I show her up in her own field." She simply said, "not to get my hopes up." I've had a liking for ever since. I even consider her a little sister, but I'm not the only one. Clint, Bruce, and especially Steve do too. In fact when she first came around her and Steve got close really fast. Bruce and I were very sure that she'd forget about Thor and fall in love with Steve, but sadly it never happened. Except one thing did happen.

At my New Year's Eve party they both stuck by each other. They sat with each other talking at the bar. After a while Jane ordered them shots. Things got crazy from there. They got super drunk and were falling all over the place. They went out to the balcony to have some 'alone' time. I took Pepper up to the roof where I planned an amazing midnight kiss. It was about one minute until the started counting down when we saw them. They were about three floors down and were staring out into the city. They looked like an adorable couple.

We could hear the party counting down from ten all they way up on the roof. Pepper and I saw them lean in for a kiss. "Oh my go-" I cut Pepper off by kissing her. "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" We hear the party scream. We pull away after a few moments, and simultaneously look at Jane and Steve. Instead of them getting it on and shoving their tongues down each other's throat, Jane was holding Steve as he wept. I know big buzz kill. Disappointed that I didn't get to see some PG-13 action, I decided to question Steve one what happened. Except for when I found out, I felt really bad for him. Apparently He got a call from Coulson, saying that Peggy Carter had died the night before. He and Jane started drinking to forget about lost loves. They went out on the balcony to see the fireworks. They intended on kissing, but the sorrow from Peggy's death exploded inside of him and he broke down. They spent the rest of the night sharing fond memories of their past.

Ever since then I've cooled it a little with the insults towards him. I mean the dude LITERALLY lost his first love. Pepper and I are the only ones that know of that night, and we intend to keep it that way. Anyways enough with the flashback. I've got work to do. "Jarvis please ask Katniss to get the demigod and Jane please. Also make some Chamomile tea for Mrs. Potts, she's having trouble calming down." I speak as I push around some tables to make a big one. "Yes sir right away." Jarvis speaks out of the speakers. "I'm fine Tony. Really. I'm just stressed." She says pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stressed that Jane might become Iron Woman." I tease.

10 minutes later.

Clint comes in shaking his head with Thor and Jane following behind. Thor is looking down blushing, and Jane's hair is a mess. "Awe did Robin Hood catch Percy and Annabeth doing the deed?" I chuckle. "Tony!" Pepper screeches, and slaps me in the back of the head. "Jesus woman it was only a joke." I snap. "Anyways Jane please lay down on the table, and thunder buddy please try not to jump on top of her." He and Jane both turn so red that I can't help but laugh.

She lays down and stares up at the ceiling. I grab my shock pen and walk over nonchalantly. I look down at her and just jab her side with it. "Ow. Tony what the hell was that?" She shouts sitting up quickly. "I just wanted to see if you were gonna become she hulk." She glares at me and she starts turning red. Like her whole body starts glowing. "What the hell is up with you Green Lantern?" I shout. She looks down at herself and screams.

She looks up at me and then to Thor with horror in her eyes. The most shocking thing is what happens next. Her cornea's turn blue and her hair turns to black. "Are you okay Jane?" Pepper asks putting a hand on her shoulder. She hops off the table and shoves Pepper, which surprisingly sends her sliding across the floor. "Pepper!" I shout scared. "I'm fine." She yells back quickly standing up and running to me. Jane lets out a growl and turns around and throws the table across the room. Denting the concrete wall. Holy shit!

Hawkeye pulls one of his tranquilizer arrows out and shoots it at her. Shocking everyone, she catches it a millimeter from her face. She slowly turns her face fixed in an icy glare. "You dare try to destroy the great Aether?" She booms, her voice dropping several octaves. She flies up to the ceiling and stares down at us. Her Irises turning black. "Worthless, all of you." She shouts. She lifts her finger and points to Thor. "Even you." She flies gracefully towards Thor and lands right in front of him. "Especially you." She whispers. She starts to walk circles around him tauntingly.

"Falling for a puny mortal. Pathetic." She spits out. "You may be strong physically, but mentally you are as weak as these flimsy Midgardians." Thor stares at her disbelievingly. She flies back up and stares at the ceiling. "Malekith will destroy all of you. He'll make sure the universe returns to it's rightful form." Her head snaps back down to look at us. "Darkness." That was the last thing she says before her eyes close and she falls to the ground.

Thor runs and catches her. He places her on the ground where she slowly turns back to normal. Her hair fades back to light brown and her eyes flutter open. Pepper rushes over. "Jane are you okay?" She asks worriedly. She nods and takes Thor's hand which he offered. "My love are you well?" Blondie whispers to her. She nods and kisses his cheek. She looks at me and Pepper, and guilt covers her eyes. She turns to Pepper fully and engulfs her in a hug. "Pepper I'm so sorry. I mean I know it wasn't mean, but I could still what was going on. It was weird." They both laugh and let go of each other. She looks at me, and I stretch my arms out for a hug, but that's not what I get.

Instead she punches me in the gut, and I double over in pain. "What was that for?" I ask, the pain etched in my voice. "Because you know this was your fault." I straighten up and brush my shoulders off. "Maybe, but I just supplied everyone with their own personal entertainment." She glares at me, and I return it. We glare at each until Jarvis's voice interrupts us.

"Sorry to interrupt your staring contest, but Mrs. Foster you have a phone call." She rolls her eyes. Ha ha I win. "Fine put them on speaker, I guess." "Hello Jane? It's me Richard, and I just wanted to know if everything was okay. Because our date started almost three hours ago, and you still haven't shown up. You seemed pretty happy about it when I asked you out last week. I hope I didn't do anything to change your mind." A thick Irish accents booms out of my surround sound.

Jane face palms herself, and Thor quirks an eyebrow. "Um. I'm really sorry Richard, but today isn't a good day." She sighs. I can see she's struggling to find a good excuse, so I take the liberty of helping her out. "Uh Richard is it? Yeah. This Tony Stark. She couldn't make the date, because... well you that Avenger guy, Thor?" I question. "Yeah." He says unsure. "Well that's the love of her life, and he just returned from his home planet and would like to peacefully get it on. So no Jane will not call you back. And to cover any emotional damage I will send you two plane tickets to anywhere you'd like to go. Because I feel like being Oprah today. Alright have a good day Jarvis please hang up the phone."

"But-" The line ends. I clap my hands. "Alright next order of business." But instead of getting to work they're all just staring at me. "What? I help a girl out by stopping a very good chance of a bad date. So she can be with her demigod boyfriend, and suddenly I have five heads. Geez. Some of you people are really ungrateful." I say as I walk out of the lab.

* * *

**Look I know that the Aether isn't a person and shouldn't talk, but that's just how I want it to work in this story. Also I know that Jane seems as is she's been cheating on Thor but it's not like that at all, and Thor's not that innocent either. And don't worry I won't make a relationship out of the Jane and Steve chemistry I just created. They may have some moments, but She's in love with Thor and he wants to pursue a relationship with Natasha.**

**Also don't worry the training will begin in the next chapter, and Jane fills in some blanks in her background.**

**I have a question tho. After I finish this story which prompt should I use to start another?**

**1) Jane is the fallen goddess and Thor is an astrophysicist.**

**2) Jane and Thor are both warriors in Medieval times, and fall in love while on a quest. **

**3) Avengers high school.**

**4) Jane is a royal helping hand in Asgard. Also Thor and Sif are married. One day when wondering the hallways he bumps into Jane and from that day forward they have a secret affair. **

**Please tell me which ones you want me to pursue in the reviews or private message me. **


End file.
